Oka Ruto
Oka Ruto is a canon character and the fourth rival in Yandere Simulator. She is the president of the Occult Club. Background Due to being a rival, Oka will be absent for the first three weeks of the game. While she is gone, Shin Higaku will take her place. The substitute allows the player to join the club and participate in club activities while Oka is not at school. In the current version of the game, the player is able to see Oka at school, however her current features and routine are entirely temporary and will be heavily modified in the future. Description "Oka is the president of the school's occult club. She is completely convinced that ghosts, demons, and black magic really exist, and wants to dedicate her life to proving that these things are real. Oka is absent for school during the first three weeks of gameplay for mysterious reasons. As soon as she returns to school, she is immediately smitten by Senpai. Due to the fact that she falls for him in an extremely short span of time, she believes that there must be something supernatural about him, and begins studying him intently. She is an awkward girl who is regarded as "creepy" by the majority of the school, but she is actually quite harmless, and some people even find her to be endearing. Perhaps Senpai will think that there is something charming about her unusual nature..." Appearance Oka wears the default seifuku uniform, unless customized by the player. She has shoulder-length dark blue hair that is messy, with a fringe hanging down in the middle of her face. Her eyes are light purple. She has black rings beneath her eyes due to a lack of sleep. The upper half of her face is very slightly shadowed. Her bust size is set at 1. Due to being the president of the Occult Club, she wears the Red Armband of Leadership on her upper left arm. She also wears a a choker, however unlike the rest of her club, she wears a silver spider instead of a crescent moon. This choker will be gone if the club disbands. Her panties are completely black. She fingerless gloves and stockings with spiderwebs on them. YandereDev has revealed that in the future, her skin may be paler and her armband may have a pentagram on it. YandereDev imagines her to be the shortest rival. Personality Oka does stalk other students, however she is not a yandere as she is too shy to harm anyone. The way she acts is meant to make her look timid and socially awkward. Ever since early childhood, she has been completely obsessed with anything that is paranormal. She is a Coward. If the player attempts to take a photo of her face without being in the Photography Club, she will hide behind her hands. If she witnesses murder, she will begin to beg the player to spare her in exchange for her silence. She is unable to fight back against murderers. There is a possibility that her persona may be changed in the future, due to the fact that most rivals will have the Clingy/Damsel persona. Relationships The Basu Sisters Oka stalks Sakyu and Inkyu Basu daily, in an attempt to find evidence that they are supernatural beings. She dismisses any evidence that suggest they aren't, as she truly believes that they are. Senpai Due to being a future rival, Oka has a crush on Senpai and will confess to him on the Friday of her week. She is a very superstitious person, which has a possibility of playing a role on how she develops a crush on Senpai. Since she is a strange person, they will meet in a comical way. If she were to enter a relationship with Senpai, he would become a paranormal investigator. Shin Higaku Oka trusts Shin to operate the Occult Club when she is absent. Suitor In the future, the player will be able to matchmake Oka with her suitor. Trivia * Her favorite "creepypasta" is anything that is popular on the Japanese internet in the year that Yandere Simulator takes place in. * In November of 2015, YandereDev stated that one of the rivals may be a student with anxiety who is always paranoid. This description resembles Oka. * Oka's dark secret might be related to the reason why she is absent for the first three weeks of school. * Oka's name is a play on the word "Occult" when transcribed into Japanese Katakana: Okaruto (オカルト) * In YandereDev's opinion, Oka is the cutest rival. * Oka was first created through a suggestion thread. In one of the first "suggestion threads", someone pitched the idea of a goth girl rival. The girl who first popped into YandereDev's head was a shy, cute girl. * Oka may be visible as a ghost if she is killed in the future. * One of Oka's elimination methods may involve the Phantom Girl. * Oka has played Corpse Party before. * According to YandereDev, she is "one-third" Hex Maniac from Pokémon X & Y and Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, "one-third" Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and "one-third" Tomoko from WataMote. * Oka was the only NPC who had a custom walk animation. It was the same animation used when Yandere-chan stands near Senpai. This walk animation was removed in later builds, however YandereDev eventually realized it was missing and re-implemented in June 1st, 2016 Build. * Oka was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. * Since she will currently run away if she witnesses Yandere-chan committing murder, if the latter is a member of the Occult Club she will be kicked out via text message after the school day ends. This may change in the future if she is given a different personality unique to rivals. * Oka makes a cameo in the Gaming Club by appearing in the stealth game. She is shown stalking Rival-chan and Mai Waifu. * YandereDev's current reasoning for Oka being absent in the first 3 weeks of school is that she had to deal with some very important personal business. Category:Occult Club Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Coward Category:3rd years Category:Students Category:Rivals Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Club Leaders Category:Main Characters